- ｈｉｓ ｐｒｏｂｌｅｍｓ -
by Gemini-0608
Summary: Alfred always had his problems. Problems with being left behind, problems with being lonely and the list goes on and on. So, he decided that he had enough. He will end his problems, even if it ended his life. - Warning: blood/gore - Snapped!Alfred - Rating: T might change depending -?Pairings?


/- ｈｉｓ ｐｒｏｂｌｅｍｓ -\\\

Disclaimer: I don't own Axis Powers: Hetalia, World Series, Beautiful World or anything Hetalia.

AN: Blah

Words: "blah"

Thoughts: "Blah"

Hope you enjoy the story !

Updated on 7/28/16

: 0 0

Alfred knew that he is alone. He knew it from the start. It kept happening over and over.

People kept on leaving him all alone, one after another perishing, not caring. He knew people didn't want him. He knew that he was a pawn in another person's game. He was only needed when somebody wanted something from him. They would just use him and he knew it. Why? What had he done to deserve it? It had taken him days….weeks….months to figure it out. The only answer he came up with as that they were all pathetic and useless. Sheep dressed in wolves clothing. Parasites. It was pitiful. He knew what he had to do. He would put them out of their misery and be their hero.

The first parasite he needed to exterminate was Arthur Kirkland. He had been one of the first to hurt Alfred. He's the one that filled him with false hope, as a child. He picked up the pieces when he had been left again. He said that he was going to be there, but he just got left again. Hatred and loneliness filled the young boy's heart as he aged throughout his colonial times. The pain still lingered in his heart. He's going to make Arthur feel the same pain. 'If only things could be different," Alfred thought as he called Arthur. It rung out until Alfred heard his voicemail.

"Allo, it's Arthur Kirkland. Sorry, I'm not at the phone at the moment. Please leave a message. And I swear if it's that bloody fro-" *Beep*

"YO IGGY! It's your favorite hero in the whole wide world! My dude, we should totally hang out together like soon! So totally come over ASAP," Alfred said, his voice dripping with fake happiness. As time went by, the blonde haired, blue eyed American grew impatient, very impatient. He sat on his sofa, turned towards the door and slowly tapped his foot on his oak wood floors. An hour later, Alfred's doorbell rang.

It was Arthur.

A perfect sadistic smile plastered itself on the American's face as got up and he looked through the peephole on his door. He took a deep breath and suppressed his urge to kill at that very moment. The temptation was beautifully there, it's whispers of He's never going to know what hit him if you did it now, Do it now! He gets what he deserves! Ignoring his very own sweet temptations, he opened the door and welcomed Arthur inside his home. "Good day, Alfred," Arthur said calmly, his accent heavy on each word. Alfred's mouth twitched a bit, "Finally you're over here dude ! Go sit in the living room on the sofa, and chillax for a few moments, my tea addict! I'm going to go to the kitchen and make some food for us!" Alfred went to the kitchen and prepared tea for the two of them. 'Earl Grey', he said to himself after taking a whiff of the tea. He then smiled to himself, it was Arthur's favorite. 'I'm too nice.' He thought as he calmly walked over and gave Arthur his tea before sitting across from him on a separate couch.

"Alfred," Arthur said taking a sip of tea, eyeing the American, snapping Alfred out of his thoughts. "You said you wanted to —as the Americans say it— hang out I suppose, but here you bloody are not being a good host. Did I not teach you anything?"

"Do you remember when we first met?" Alfred said, ignoring Arthur's question.

"Of course but-"

"Do you also remember the war and those times were I got left alone and had to raise myself while you were playing pirate all over the world?" He asked bitterly.

"Yes, but Alf-"

"I'm glad to know that. I hope you understand why you deserve this."

Alfred broke the tea cup in his hand on the table that sat in between the two and lunged for Arthur. He quickly got to the shorter man first and slit the Brit's throat with the ridged edge. Blood erupted everywhere as the English man was pushed down by the American. Warm, red sticky liquid splattered all over America's face as he grinned insanely. Alfred knew that he wouldn't die from an injury like that, but he did know that the man's vocal cords were severely damaged. Alfred forced Arthur to look at him by gripping his chin. "It's a shame I couldn't hear your screams, but if anyone else besides me heard them, they'd get suspicious." Alfred sneered. Alfred's expression suddenly softened. "Wait here a sec, dude!" He said mockingly.

He went to the kitchen to retrieve a knife and came back to see Arthur trying to escape through the closest window. Alfred chuckled to himself and made his way over to the struggling man. He grabbed the collar of the man's shirt and pulled him up. The fabric of Arthur's shirt dug into his wound. Alfred could see the pain shoot through his "father's" green orbs and smiled, "You thought you could escape….how cute."

Alfred slammed the man on the floor and crouched over him. The American raised his knife and sliced his vocal cords out of the older man's neck. More blood splattered over the two. He then proceeded to stab Arthur in the chest. Alfred cut out a box over Arthur's heart and peeled the remaining skin away. England thrashed around in pain, trying to prevent what he knew Alfred was going to do but the skin kissed blonde was able to get it done. He tore away the flesh that was exposed to him until he saw Arthur's bones. Alfred gripped his rib cage and snapped both sides in half.

Alfred looked up to see the silent tears streaming down Arthur's face, emerald eyes met sky blue, that one look showed how hurt, scared, in pain and horror he is from the American. "Shh," Alfred cooed as he bitch slapped Arthur across his face, "It'll be over soon. I promise if you fucking man up just as you told me all those years ago, fucking wimp." The American sneered. To finish the job, Alfred shoved his hand inside Arthur's chest. He felt around the warm soup of blood and Arthur's insides until he finally felt the beating organ he had been searching for. The American cupped his hand around the beating organ. "You know I'll always hate you, even after what you've done?" Alfred asked knowing that once he does this, he'll have full control over the United Kingdom. It was the ultimate secret that only the most power nations knew that gotten past down from country to country throughout time, Alfred knew that he would of taken out a certain Russian so quickly before the Brit but, that bastard found a way around it. Arthur stared at his adopted son, watching as he argued with himself. The Brit slowly found himself trying to speak, gathering up his final strength he found his voice, knowing what his dear son Alfred going to do, naturally, he knew due to his ex-empire status. Getting his attention, he whispered, "As do I, but I'll see you soon in hell, you bloody wanker. They'll find out what you di-" And just like that Alfred crushed Arthur's heart.

* * *

BAM! DONE! I DON'T EVEN KNOW!

REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

A/N: This story won't be continued but thanks for reading! Leaving reviews, telling me how you thought of it will be appreciated.


End file.
